


Dreaming of Love

by Lemonykitten



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: In the light of day, Kim Jaejoong can say that he's fine, that Yunho had no pull on his heart anymore. After all, there's been plenty of time for him to move on since his split with SM Entertainment. But, when night falls, the dreams come again. Dreams that can only be called nightmares because, eventually, he has to wake up.





	

The moon was full and rode high in the sky, shining its light down on my face as I looked out through the hotel window. I smiled out at the world. _What a beautiful night._ I thought, sighing softly. A pair of warm arms sneaked around my waist as Yunho cuddled me against his chest.

“What are you sighing about over here, all by yourself?” he asked, kissing my shoulder gently.

“Just how beautiful the world is tonight,” I told him, turning in his arms, “and how lucky I am to have you.”

He smiled and kissed me tenderly.

“I love you, Jaejoongie,” he whispered softly, “and someday, when our contracts are done, I'll scream it from the rooftops, so that all the world will know that you are mine and mine alone.”

I shivered at his words and replied with another kiss, deeper this time, as I pressed my body against his. His skin was still hot from the shower; water droplets slid down his neck and shoulders, dampening my arms as I held him. I didn't care. I slipped my fingers into his wet hair and nipped at his lips. He growled softly before pulling back a little.

“You keep this up and we aren't getting any sleep, **again** ,” he told me, but I could see his dark eyes glitter hungrily.

“I'm okay with that,” I retorted coyly, grinding my hips forward.

A wolfish grin stretched across his handsome face before he grabbed my thighs and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and captured his lips with another passionate kiss. He walked us back to the beds and dropped me down on the one we shared; the other bed remained untouched. I briefly wondered if the managers knew about us. The other members knew, but only because we'd told them. They were family after all. I let those thoughts slip away from me as Yunho settled himself between my legs and pressed our bodies together.

My back arched as I let out a soft moan, just feeling his heat against me was enough to make my senses reel. I moaned again as he began licking, kissing and biting his way down my neck, his hands sliding up under my shirt and ghosting over my abdomen. I shuddered beneath his touch and he chuckled darkly.

“You like that, baby?” he whispered in my ear, nipping sharply at the lobe.

“Ngh, you know I do,” I replied shakily, my hands gripping his sides.

He sat up and pulled my shirt off of me, then paused. He stared down at me with heat in his gaze; heat and something more, that something a man gets when he looks at what he knows is his. Yunho was hungry and possessive, and that didn't bother me one bit.

He dipped down and lightly nipped at the flesh on my chest, making me gasp and shiver. He locked his lips around my nipple and I moaned loudly, arching my back and grinding my hips against him. He growled softly and took my hips in his hands, holding me down. I whimpered, craving more.

“Baby,” I groaned, panting heavily, “Please...”

He pulled up a little and gave me another hungry grin. I made an unhappy noise as he got up and moved across the room to our bags. However, I forgave him as soon as he fished out the bottle of lube. My heart began to beat faster in my chest. We made love at least twice a week, but I never got over the rush. This man, this gorgeous, wonderful man, loved me. Only me. Maybe when our contracts were done, we could move to the U.K. and get married. That thought made me smile as I lay there waiting for him.

He slowly crawled back onto the bed, the look in his eyes making me shiver. Starting at my knees, he kissed his way up my thigh, caressing my legs and my hips. I closed my eyes and made a sound that was somewhere between a soft moan and a sigh. Gods, I loved it when he touched me. I jerked and shivered at the cool temperature of the lube as it made contact with my skin. Yunho murmured a soft apology and began running a finger along my cleft, grazing across my entrance, purposely teasing me.

“Yunnie,” I whined, my back arching slightly.

I heard him chuckle softly and then felt a finger breach my sheath. I moaned softly, relaxing my muscles. The sensation was more than familiar, so there was hardly any discomfort at all. My moans increased in volume as he added a second finger, pumping them inside me. I writhed underneath his ministrations, letting out a small shout as he licked up my shaft and blew cool air across my skin. I groaned softly, pressing back against his hand as he finally added the third finger. The mild burn of the stretch made me feel hot all over, my hips bucking slightly as I sought more.

I whimpered and opened my eyes when he pulled away. I looked up and saw him above me, his gaze, once again, dark and hungry. He took hold of himself and rubbed against my entrance, making me mewl softly, before piercing me and driving himself in to the hilt. We sat there for a moment, our cores pressed together. I panted heavily, staring up at him.

“I love you,” I said softly, sliding my hands up his strong arms.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me gently, “Love you too, Jae.”

He started out slow and sweet, making my back arch with pleasure and my eyes roll back into my head. I panted softly, moving my hips to meet his thrusts. I whimpered, needing more.

“Baby, please,” I mewled, shuddering with each languid thrust, “Faster.”

“Yes, dear,” he replied simply.

He sat up, scooted beneath my thighs, lifted my legs up by my knees and proceeded to slam himself into me, making me scream with ecstasy. His fast pace had my head reeling and I clutched at the sheets in desperation. He groaned above me, his eyes glued to my writhing form. He shifted angles three times until he finally found what he was looking for: that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside that made me feel as though I'd shattered from the intense pleasure of it.

“There!” I cried out, “Again!”

He didn't reply. He simply continued pounding into me, abusing my prostate and fucking me into oblivion. It didn't take long before I felt that familiar heat pooling in my lower abdomen. I shuddered at the sensation.

“Oh god, baby, I'm so close,” I told me.

He laid my calves on his shoulders and leaned over me, still thrusting into me hard and fast.

“Come for me, Jaejoong,” he growled, “Come for me, baby.”

His words sent me over the edge, ropes of white liquid spattering our abdomens as I called out his name. I practically convulsed as he quickened his pace, bringing himself to release with a final, slamming thrust. I closed my eyes and moaned again as I felt his seed filling me. He let my legs fall to the bed and bent over me, resting on his forearms, his head on my shoulder. I shakily lifted my arms and wrapped them around him, panting heavily. I felt feather-soft kisses on my skin as he shifted and slid his softening member out of me.

“I love you,” he said again, “I will always love you.”

The world around me trembled and began to fade as his words echoed in my head. I struggled uselessly against what I knew was coming.

“No,” I cried desperately, “No, I don't want to go! I want to stay! Don't make me go!”

It was no use. I woke, alone in my cold, empty bed with tears still wet on my face. I sat up slowly, facing only the darkness. It had been years since the last time I had even looked into Yunho's face. Even then, the last time... it wasn't a memory of love. It was a memory of anger and hurt, of us verbally ripping each other apart, of us both feeling betrayed.

Yunho didn't love me anymore. My spiteful words had seen to that the day I left the company, the day I left him. All I had left were memories of the time we had spent together; memories of promises that would never be kept, of dreams that would never come true. Many of my fans blamed Yunho for the breakup, but I knew I had played my part. I drove him away for not supporting me and I could never, ever, get him back. That love is only a dream. I buried my face in my hands and allowed myself to weep.


End file.
